London Buses route 79 (current)
History 6 August 1952: New route 79A introduced, Edgware to Perivale via Canons Park, Honeypot Lane, Queensbury, Kingsbury, Preston Hill, Preston Road, North Wembley, Wembley Central, Alperton, Manor Farm Road, Bilton Road, Aintree Road and Bideford Avenue; extended during Monday-Friday peak hours (and two Saturday journeys) via Western Avenue and Greenford to Northolt Airport. This route was introduced to replace the Northolt journeys on route 79, and to divert some route 79 journeys to Edgware. 19 May 1954: Weekend service rerouted to run anticlockwise around the Perivale loop. 3 November 1954: Withdrawn in Northolt between the Airport and the Target roundabout. 17 October 1956: Sunday service rerouted to run in both directions around the Perivale loop, partly replacing route 79. 26 November 1958: Sunday service withdrawn, partly replaced by new route 92B between Wembley and Preston Road. 10 July 1966: Saturday service withdrawn between Perivale and Northolt. 7 September 1968: Withdrawn between Alperton and Perivale, except for the Northolt journeys. This section was replaced by new route 297. 25 October 1969: Converted to one-person single-deck operation. Northolt journeys revised to run at lunchtime only, the remainder of these trips were transferred to route 79. 28 April 1973: Withdrawn between Alperton and Northolt. 2 June 1974: Converted to double-deck operation. 17 May 1980: Extended from Alperton via Mount Pleasant, Beresford Avenue, Iveagh Avenue, Park Royal and Harlesden to Willesden Junction, replacing the Park Royal journeys on route 12. 23 April 1983: Withdrawn between Alperton and Willesden Junction, replaced by route 79. Rerouted between Kingsbury and Preston Road via The Mall. 21 November 1987: Renumbered 79. Contract awarded to London Buslines. 3 September 1991: Extended within Alperton from the Station to Sainsbury's. 23 November 1996: Contract awarded to MTL London (later Metroline) and converted to single-deck, with double-deck school journeys awarded to CentreWest (later First London). Sunday service introduced. 24 November 2001: Contract awarded to First London. Converted to low-floor double-deck operation. 26 November 2011: Contract awarded to Metroline. Operators Routes 79A and 79 have been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 6 August 1952-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-20 November 1987 *London Buslines: 21 November 1987-22 November 1996 *MTL London/Metroline: 23 November 1996-23 November 2001; 26 November 2011-present *CentreWest/First London: 25 November 1996-25 November 2011 Garages Routes 79A and 79 have been operated from the following garages: *Alperton (ON): 6 August 1952-20 November 1987; 25 November 1996-25 November 2011 *Southall (LB): 21 November 1987-22 November 1996 *North Acton (NA): 23 November 1996-8 September 1999 *North Wembley (NW): 9 September 1999-23 November 2001 *Perivale East (PV): 26 November 2011-22 June 2012 *Perivale West (PA): 23 June 2012-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Alperton * Alperton Sainsbury's * Alperton Station * Clayton Avenue * Eagle Road * Lyon Park Avenue * High Road Wembley * Wembley Central Station * Park Lane * Wembley Hill Road * East Lane * Highfield Avenue * St Augustine's Avenue * Pellatt Road * Carlton Avenue East * Preston Road Station * Woodcock Hill * John Perrin Place * Magnolia Court * The Garth * Lyndsey Park * Kingsbury Circle / The Mall * Kingsbury Circle * Cowbridge Road * Queensbury Morrisons * Queensbury Station * The Honeypot * Queensbury Circle * Broadcroft Avenue * Wigton Gardens * Honeypot Lane Centre * Marsh Lane * Canons Park Station * St Lawrence Church * Buckingham Road * St Margarets Church * Edgware Station Route departing Edgware * Edgware Bus Station * St Margarets Church * Edgware Police Station * Montgomery Road * St Lawrence Church * Canons Park Station * Marsh Lane * Wemborough Road * Wigton Gardens * Broadcroft Avenue * Taunton Way * Queensbury Circle * The Honeypot * Queensbury Station * Queensbury Morrisons * Princes Avenue * Kingsbury Circle * Kingsbury Circle / The Mall * Lyndsey Park * The Garth * Magnolia Court * John Perrin Place * Woodcock Hill * Preston Road Station * Carlton Avenue East * St Augustine's Avenue * East Lane * Park Lane * Dagmar Avenue * Arkelvin Academy / Park Lane * Wembley Central Station * Chaplin Road * Lyon Park Avenue * Eagle Road * Stanley Avenue * Alperton Station * Glacier Way Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Alperton Glacier Way, Ealing Road, Wembley High Road, Park Lane, Wembley Hill Road, Preston Road, Carlton Avenue East, Preston Road, Preston Hill, The Mall, Kingsbury Circle, Honeypot Lane, Cumberland Road, Honeypot Lane, Queensbury Circle, Honeypot Lane, Whitchurch Lane, Station Road, Station Approach Route departing Edgware Edgware Bus Station, Station Approach, Station Road, Whitchurch Lane, Honeypot Lane, Queensbury Circle, Honeypot Lane, Cumberland Road, Honeypot Lane, Kingsbury Circle, The Mall, Preston Hill, Preston Road, Wembley Hill Road, Park Lane, Wembley High Road, Ealing Road, Glacier Way Timetable information First bus from Alperton: 0510 (0635 Sundays) First bus from Edgware: 0505 (0640 Sundays) Last bus from Alperton: 0030 Last bus from Edgware: 0035 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Buslines Category:MTL London Category:CentreWest Category:First London Category:Metroline Category:Southall (LB) Category:North Acton (NA) Category:Alperton (ON) Category:North Wembley (NW) Category:Perivale East (PV) Category:Perivale West (PA) Category:Buses serving Edgware Category:Buses serving Canons Park Category:Buses serving Queensbury Category:Buses serving Kingsbury Category:Buses serving Preston Road Category:Buses serving North Wembley Category:Buses serving Wembley Category:Buses serving Alperton Category:Buses serving London Borough of Brent Category:Buses serving London Borough of Harrow Category:Buses serving London Borough of Barnet Category:Routes started in 1987